


TMI

by Clarounette



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, mention of various sexual items
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik are buying things that could embarrass them both. But one is not like the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TMI

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nostalgic_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nostalgic_Kitty/gifts).



> Written for nostalgickitty's prompt.

"Good morning, young man," Charles said to the employee behind the cash register, before putting his purchases on the counter. The cashier smiled at Charles' politeness and started to scan bar codes.

Next to Charles, Erik checked the products and discovered that his lover had picked up items without his knowledge. He blushed furiously. "Why did you have to buy cherry flavored lube ? Everyone can see it !" he whispered to Charles' ear.

"Love, we need lube. Besides, nobody cares about what we're buying."

"You chose well, sir !" the cashier said, to Erik's dismay and Charles' surprise, while scanning the small bottle.

"Excuse me ?" Charles blurted.

Afraid of having crossed the line, the young man changed colors. "I'm sorry, sir. Forget what I said."

Charles shook his head. "No, no ! Please, if you know this product, give me your opinion about it !"

Nervous, the cashier replied : "Well, the texture is... good, not st-sticky. And it..." He cleared his throat. "Tastes good," he finished hastily.

Charles beamed. "Thank you !" He then turned towards Erik, who was redder than a tomatoe. "See ! I'm glad I chose this one. The blueberry one didn't look that good anyway." He pushed more items on the counter.

Feeling reassured by Charles' appreciation, the cashier relaxed and got back to work. When he scanned a box of condoms, he winced. "Sir, you should reconsider your choice here. They look great, but they're a bit tight at the base." Sure, it felt too much information, but Charles seemed a nice fellow, and he actually asked for his comment on the last product, so...

"Thanks for the tip. I'll try them though, because not everyone is the same," Charles said with a wink. "But keep that in mind, Erik." The man was hopping from one foot on the other, fidgeting with his hair in a failed attempt to hide behind it. Utterly embarrassed, he growled at Charles, his eyes throwing daggers.

When the last bottle of coke was scanned and put away in paper bags, the cashier announced the total price. Charles paid in cash, Erik waiting at the end of the counter, arms full of grocery bags. "Thank you again, uh..." Charles checked the man's badge. "...Henry. You were very helpful, and it was nice meeting you."

The cashier shook his hand. "Right back at you, sir ! Have fun with your partner." If Erik had been able to dig a hole right there and hide in it, he'd have done it.

They headed for the automatic door. "Erik, you weren't very nice," Charles said to his lover. "He was just trying to help us !"

"I'm not mad at him. I'm mad at your complete lack of inhibition."

Charles pinched his rear. "You don't complain about it, usually." That made Erik groan.

"Sir ?" a voice called from behind them. Charles turned around. The young cashier was waving a large purple bottle at them. "You forgot your aphrodisiac massage oil !"

Under the stares of several customers, including an old lady with grey hair and a scary frown on her wrinkled brow, Erik let go of his bags to take Charles' hand and said : "Run !" They left the store in a hurry, their bags on the floor.

They never set foot there ever again.


End file.
